Aftermath (Germania)
Introduction At the end of World War III, Daniel Jackson's final word was "Killswitch," and America launched nearly 100 nuclear missiles at locations across the globe, killing millions of people and knocking out communications in most parts of the world. This led to mass chaos and confusion, and the formation of new governments and nations. Many nations fell into anarchy and governments were moved to remote locations such as Africa and Greenland. Many nations were unable to establish contact with one another, and several expeditions were led across the ocean, with limited navigation, to scope out the global situation. Europe When the missiles hit, Berlin was totally destroyed and Edward Neuman was killed, along with all other government officials. What remained of the Wehrmacht assumed power on January 1, 2000, following the disaster. The largest cities in the empire had been destroyed (Paris, Moscow, etc.) and therefore, a good percentage of the population wiped out. The Wehrmacht, with no way of communicating with its people or other nations, sent a group of sailors to sail to the British Isles to meet with their new leader, Tony Blair. Upon crossing the English Channel, the sailors were horrified to find out that Dover had been hit as well, which meant London had most likely been hit as well. Visibility around the whole empire was poor and soot made many people sick when they breathed it in, causing a massive amount of deaths as well, and people were forced to live in very urbanized areas called Überlebenscamps, or survival camps. The Germanian sailors finally decided it would be best to look for survivors in Ireland rather than mainland Britain, so, on January 12, they landed at Wexford, to find the city nearly deserted and looted. The few people there informed the Germanians that people were moving to Dublin and Belfast, two cities that had strangely not been hit, and that Tony Blair and the British government had moved to Belfast just in time. When the Germanians reached Belfast, thousands of people were crammed into small areas, lining up to receive supplies from the government. The Germanians met with Tony Blair, who informed them that Britain was interested in a partnership with Germania and that no word had been received from Iceland thus far. Meanwhile, the Germanian people elected Benjamin Fischer emperor on January 20. When the Germanians returned and informed Fischer of the proposed partnership with Britain, he was very relieved, as he could not handle the situation on his own. The German people had begun to get very angry and riots had broken out. The Germanian exploration team was then sent to Iberia to see if the government there was still intact, which, they found, it was. The government had moved to Palma just before the missiles hit Barcelona and Madrid. The government there then agreed to join the British-Germanian partnership, which then became the European Defense Alliance. The Spanish government also informed the Germanians and British that they had established contact with the West African Republic, which had suffered minimal damage and named Thomas McMahon its prime minister. Africa On January 31, the West Africans sent explorers into the unorganized and unmapped portion of Africa to gather information and to assess the damages to the continent. They also sent some into Egypt to see what the situation there was. When they reached Egypt, they were surprised to see Iranian forces storming the nation fighting off the Egyptians. By February 10, the Iranians claimed Egypt and added it to their, as they informed the West Africans, growing empire. They explained that the Iranian empire had emerged unscathed, and used the opportunity to become a legitimate power in a massive land grab campaign. The West Africans then recognized their neighbors and proposed an temporary alliance, which the Iranians agreed to on February 14. While the Egyptians were being conquered, so were many countries in central and southern Africa. As it turned out, the nation of Angola had invaded and conquered many of its neighbor states, and had quickly moved through the very underdeveloped central African areas. By the time the West Africans reached the center of Africa, the Angolans, who reached it at roughly the same time, had amassed quite an impressive kingdom, known as the Kingdom of Angola, or Angolan Kingdom, stretching from areas of southern Africa to nearly the West African Republic, and overseas to Brazil. The Angolans were hostile towards the West Africans, who left peacefully before a problem occurred. Asia Japan, except for Tokyo, which had been evacuated, was not hit very hard. Most of its population was intact but its communications were down as well, and it didn't exactly have any allies around it, so the nation kept to itself for the most part during this period. Meanwhile, on the continent, new nations were forming from the rubble. Kazakhstan reemerged as a nation much larger than its former counterpart, and it was for the most part, unharmed in the attacks, but soot engulfed the nation's skies. The people of the new nation, which formed on February 1, were terrified of what was happening and looked to their new government for some direction. The government gathered a small group of about 10,000 people with military training and designated them as the National Defense Force. The National Defense Force patrolled the nation's borders for any sign of danger or attack. On February 14, the National Defense Force spotted and captured a small group of people along the southern border. When questioned, they said that they were from a newly formed nation called Hindustan just to the south, and that their duties were similar to the Kazakhs' duties. On February 20, the leaders of the two nations met and negotiated an alliance with one another, based on the fact that the Hindus were aware of the Iranian Empire's land grab campaign. In the east, the Chinese people emerged as the Chinese Empire once again, and quickly organized a government and military, prepared to fend off any invasion or danger. The Chinese fared well for what they were left which, including two once great cities that were reduced to nothing (Shanghai and Beijing). By February 27, the Chinese military had grown to nearly 50,000 soldiers, who expanded the empire into former Mongolia. South of the Chinese Empire, the nation of Vietnam had been formed by those in southeast Asia and the Philippines, mainly for defense purposes, but the nation remained a nation for years to come. Up north, Siberia had lost its capital. The city of Irtkutsk had been reduced to little more than a hole in the ground. Nearly a million people were killed as well, excluding Vladimir Putin, who had been moved to Anadyr just an hour prior to the attacks. Anadyr, from then on, became the capital of Siberia. Putin had two things on his agenda: 1) Contact the Alaskans. 2) Extend Siberia's borders to envelope all of the actual region of Siberia. He knew the Germanian Empire was most likely in disarray, but he sent recon teams as far west as Moscow to scope out the situation. He noticed that up to the Siberian border was largely abandoned, and he assembled a small invasion force to occupy the region. Before they invaded, however, Putin sent ships across the Bering Strait to meet with the Alaskan government in Anchorage. When the Siberians reached Anchorage, they discovered that Alaska had not been attacked at all. Putin, delighted to find this out, proposed a military alliance between the two newly formed nations which, despite how they were formed, were on good terms. Petrov agreed to Putin's alliance request, and Siberia invaded Germania on April 1, without Fischer ever even finding out, as the point of invasion was nearly completely abandoned. By April 13, Siberia had extended her boundaries to those of the region. Australia Australia was among the luckiest nations in the attack. They had only lost 2 cities, and most of their population and new territory was intact. They began to assume power over their new territories in the Pacific and Malaysia. Upon the realization that communication was impossible, several Australian ships set sail across the Pacific, hoping to reach America and attack it in retaliation for the nukes. On their arrival, they were horrified to see the American west coast. The whole coast was absolutely obliterated, leaving nothing but gray and black holes and wastelands as far as they could see. North America Ironically, America was hit the hardest in the nuclear attacks. The entire east and west coasts were annihilated by Jackson's missiles. America was now without a government, as the government had been killed in the raid on Michigan, and the majority of the nation's people were wiped in by the nukes. The Germanian forces there assumed control of the nation after the nukes detonated and occupied the rest of the country. The Americans were now totally cut off from all areas but Canada, which had also been hit hard in the blast. Alaska took advantage of Canada's weakness, and, on February 28, threatened to invade unless Canada agreed to a mutual defense pact and gave Alaska the territories of Yukon and British Columbia. The Canadian government reluctantly agreed, and Alaska grew to a much larger size. The Canadians, desperate for aid, sent a small group of sailors to look for survivors in the British Isles on July 1, but, these sailors were killed in a storm just as the Nuclear Winter began.